New friends and allies part 1
by kurenohikari
Summary: The Devil Girls were walking towards their favorite club while having fun with each other, when two men appear and try to have their way with the girls. However, Jude appears to their rescue. What will happen now that the girls now that they found a new allie on Jude? Will they finally decide a side and not stay nerutral about the fight going on? (Between 3x03 and 3x04).
1. Realizations

Me and the whole devil girls, except Jelena because no one supports her ( _Well... Raquel does, but she doesn't count she always sees the best in people._ I thought with the same amount of exasperation and fondness. _Even in a sneaky venomous bitch snake like Jelena_ ), were walking through the streets of Los Angeles.

We were in one of our usual outings, laughing and joking around as we headed towards Celestial, our favorite club. But we stopped walking when we heard Kyle and Raquel scream in fear. We turned around and froze scared as hell, there were two big men that seemed to be taken from one of those Russian mafia movies and they were holding our friends very close to them.

"Hey! Get away from them!" I yelled at those beats when I noticed that their hands had slipped under the dresses of my friends.

"He he" the one at the right chuckled darkly, making a cold shiver run through my spine.

"It seems that chocolate over there wants to play" the one on the left commented amused, as if the struggling of Raquel and my yell were funny.

It made me feel so sick that I almost threw up. I just couldn't believe that there were so disgusting and sick people like them. Jelena was one thing but not even she was capable of acting or doing what this monsters were trying.

"Want to take the place of your friend, chocolate?" the left one mocked me, throwing Kyle on the floor as if she was a replaceable toy that bored him... and the worst was that I was sure that for him she was one.

"Kyle!" I shouted worriedly when I heard her yelp of anguish.

I tried to reach out for her but the one that threw her stepped in front of me and tried to grab me. I stepped back shivering in fear for what he might do to me, however I just heard a groan of pain. I opened my eyes, which I had closed afraid, and gaped at the scene that was happening front of me.

Jude Kincade had the man that was about to assault me facing the floor, a hand gripping the bastard's hair as he pushed his face into the floor and the other one locking his arms behind his back in a tight hold. It looked like one of those cop t.v shows, when the bad guy was caught by the police.

However, this was real life and I had just been saved by the stepson of my mother's rival.

 _My life is really sucked up,_ I commented resigned in my head.

I watched in shock, with the rest of the girls, how Jude beat the crap out of those two animals, throwing them around as if they were as light as a feather and not two feet built men that surely weighted a ton each. I heard one of the girls, I think Rosa, call the police but my whole concentration was on Jude and making sure that my friends got out of that fight unharmed.

As if it was timed when Jude gave the final punch, knocking the guy who had been holding Raquel, the sirens of the police getting closer sounded. Our EVP helped Kyle up and took her face gently checking for any damage done, once he looked satisfied he switched to Raquel and searched for any wound.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Kyle almost in tears "You are bleeding!" she ran towards Jude and opened his shirt in one movement (some place in my mind I noted that she must have really had a lot of practice to be able to do that, but I ignored my childish thought for taking care of what really mattered... my friends and savior) and put pressure on his wound, not before gasping in shock at how much blood there was.

"Police hands where we can see them!" one of the officers shouted as soon as they got there.

"If I lift my hands he'll die!" Kyle yelled at him angrily and shot him a murderous glare "Now do something useful and call an ambulance for the guy who saved our lives!".

Everyone stared at her with their jaws on the floor, shocked by her behavior. But then again she was almost raped and the man that saved her life has been stabbed. Luckily Rosa thought in advanced and had already called an ambulance. The paramedics drove him towards the nearest hospital, as soon as we gave our statements to the police we took a taxi towards that hospital to see how was Jude. Luckily we got out of there in time before the paparazzi caught us.

"We are looking for Jude Kincaid, where can we find him?" I asked the receptionist as soon as we barged into the hospital.

"Are you related to him?" she asked us, unfazed by our panic as she continued tipping on the computer not even bothering to look up at us.

Look, I am normally a good girl but right now I could not stand that kind of attitude. So I threatened her: "His father is in prison for murdering a girl and I am about to be his roommate, because some fucking bitch who could care less about other people it's making me very angry, so angry that it makes me wish I had a knife so I could stab you with it".

She blinked at me surprised and I enjoyed the way her face turned red in anger. "Look you girl..." I cut off her rant with my own.

"No, you look at me girl" I growled angrily "Two of my best friends were almost raped tonight but Jude came and heroically risked his life for them, now he is in here because he was stabbed while saving them. And you fucking bitch don't want to tell me where he is!".

I knew that I was overreacting but tonight was a roller coaster of emotions for my fragile heart. Plus lately there has been going so many things in my life that I just exploded with tonight's events.

"Wow, I had never had someone defending me with that much determination before... well, if you are not counting Zero and Lionel" a voice behind me commented with a happy voice.

It was funny how we all turned around at once and jumped on him while exclaiming in relief "Jude!".

"Ow girls, calm down. Injured man here" he complained, clearly joking but Kyle and Raquel began crying "What's wrong girls? Were you hurt at the end? I didn't notice, I'm sorry".

I could only stare at this selfless man and think: _why didn't I notice him before? We would have been very good friends... well, it isn't too late. I can always try now._

"No, we are fine" assured him Raquel once she had dried her tears.

"But you got hurt because of us!" added Kyle clearly in despair because someone almost died protecting her.

"And what should I have done? Let you get raped?" he questioned them as if their behavior was silly "No, that's not happening as long as I live. We are all Devils and we are a family, we help each other".

His words made me smile nostalgically. Lately no one was acting like that, everyone only paying attention to their own egos and looking for ways to climb the ladder of fame. The Devils really needed someone like him to guide us in this time of problems. Not Lionel or Terrence and Jelena. But a kind soul as Jude.

"Come on girls, Jude needs to go home and rest" I told them with a smile and raised my hand when they started to protest "Relax girls, we are going with him to take care until he begins feeling better".

I ignored Jude's protest and dragged him outside so we could hire a taxi, the Devil Girls following me behind.

It was time for me to start my new plan!


	2. This is just the beginning

"Ahsha, how did we end up like this?" Jude asked perplexed as he tried to calm down a crying Kyle.

"I don't have the slightest idea" I replied, as shocked as him about the whole situation.

It was Sunday in the afternoon, two days since Friday night and the horrible event. After the hospital we all got to Jude's apartment and forced him to have bed rest. Some of the girls went to the each of the devil girls house to bring clothes for the rest of us, Raquel left Miguel at his best friend's house and the ones that had someone waiting for us back at home called with the excuse of staying at a friend's house, which wasn't completely false. The last thing we needed was the media knowing what almost happened and start bothering us when we were still sensible and Jude hurt.

Of course Jude tried to convince us that it wasn't necessary that he could take care of himself and that it didn't hurt much. However, when Kyle, Raquel, Rosa, the rest of the Devil Girls and I flashed him our powerful kitten eyes he conceded. Just like they say, kill them with kindness.

I don't know how we ended up like this. Surprisingly we all got along pretty well, we teased and had fun with each other as if we were old friends that hadn't seen each other in a long time. We campaigned at the living room, ordered pizza and ice-cream and watched a marathon of Castle. We laughed so much that we started crying about the funny relationship between Castle and Kate, but also were at the edge of our seats by the development of each case.

Then we played the game of the twenty questions, by Jude's suggestion, and found out thing we never knew about before. Like that Jude was gay ( _Kyle was devastated, she wanted to tap his ass and lick those abs._ I thought amused. _And she wasn't the only one. I would bet that most than the half of the Devil Girls leered at him whenever he took his shirt off for Raquel, so she could change the bandages_ ), we found out that Kyle was in love with Teddy, I admitted my encounter with Derek in Las Vegas and Raquel told us about her heart problems.

That broke us all, we were a mess because of Raquel. However, Jude confessed something that shocked us even more. He told us that he once had a sever cancer that almost killed him. That he had given up and was ready to die at that time, but his best friend didn't let him go away and found a doctor that was able to save him. Jude promised us that he will call that doctor first thing tomorrow demanding for her to come from Canada to here and treat Raquel. He told us that the whole treatment will be expensive but if the Devil Girls and him worked together they will be able to pay it.

We all wanted to jump on him and hug him so much, but we didn't because we were afraid to hurt him. His gentle approach touched my heart and gave the girl the push they needed to go at him to ask for help in their works. Jude ended up calling working all the morning and part of the afternoon of the Sunday, trying to help the girls in what they needed and even called the doctor for Raquel.

The Devil Girls even, when he had finished making all the preparations and calls, asked him for advice in their personal life. Jude being the kind soul he is helped them as much as he could, from Rosa's family problems, to Raquel's discussions with Miguel's father, to Kyle's confusion about being in love for the first time. A simple teenage girl turn into a meeting of work to a psychological session.

Each movement he does making me more sure about wanting him directing The Devils.

"This is a mess" commented Jude under his breath before sighing and standing up, passing Kyle to Raquel "I will make a late lunch-early dinner, want something in specific girls?" he asked. When no one answered he asked "Is pasta fine? I didn't have time to go to the market lately".

After a chorus of 'yes' he began walking towards the kitchen "I'll lend you a hand" I said and followed him.

"Start boiling some water, I'll make the sauce" he told me and began making all the preparations.

"You are good" I commented after a while, I specified when he looked at me in confusion "You move around the kitchen in a grace and ease that not even my mother has. And by the smell it will taste really good. How did you get this good at cooking?" I became concern when he just kept staring at the sauce with a lost gaze and a deep frown "Jude? Are you ok? Sorry for asking... I didn't know it was a delicate topic...".

"Relax Ahsha" he cut me off with a gentle smile before returning the frown to his face "My mother died when I was very young and my dad could have cared less about me. I had to learn on my own so I wouldn't die of hunger or ruin my health with take outs. Plus, I lived away from Oscar ever since I turned eighteen" he chuckled humorlessly. My heart ached for him, not understanding how someone couldn't love such a selfless person "And if you add that I had to take care of Zero then..." he shut his mouth up immediately, dropping the spoon in the sauce and turned to look at me shocked wide open eyes "Forget what I had just told you" he ordered me, but I ignored him and pressed on the issue.

"Zero? I knew that you were his agent, but I didn't thought you were close enough to stay at each other's place" I said and noticed the way he shifted uncomfortably on his place and the blush that was creeping on his cheeks "Wait a minute... you and Zero... did you...".

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone!" he said seriously.

"Ok, I won't. It's the least I can do after all you did for us. But, can I ask you something?" I continued speaking when I received a nod "Why did it end? You and Zero are a totally unexpected couple, but now that I know about you I can say that you are perfect for each other. Both of you are scheming, intelligent, handsome and go straight for what you want, but you also balance each other. Don't think that people haven't noticed how calm down and head level Zero gets when he is around you, or how he gives you the courage to do things you wouldn't have done because you would have thought it was reckless. As well as you make such a good team, you push each other to be better and climbed the ladder of power very fast. Zero got into The Devils, has two rings and is the second best player of the team. Also he is scaling in points, he might end up being the next MPV. You on the other hand jumped from Junior Agent to Principle Agent of a very famous sport star and now are the EVP of The Devils. Not only that, you have the support of the Devil Girls, minus Jelena, of my mother, Pete and German when I tell them what you did for us, surely from Zero and Lionel. I can be sure that if you get it in your mind you will win the board's favor as well. That way you could easily become the new owner of The Devils and win against Jelena" I kept on talking ignoring the look of pure surprise from Jude "If you get back with Zero it won't only give him, you and The Devils a lot of publicity, but you will also become the most powerful couple inside The Devils".

"It doesn't matter" he told me once he snapped out of his shock "He doesn't want to tell anyone about us, I am just a filthy secret for him. Also, I have a date with Lucas in a few days".

"Lucas?!" I exclaimed surprised "Derek's agent?! Are you crazy?! Do you have what a bastard he is? He has no scruples or respect for his partners. Derek has complained at me thousands of times about what a dick he is. Did you know that Lucas wanted Derek to get close to Zero when you were still his agent so he would get closer to you and get a chance to fuck you? The only thing he wants is sex and will leave you with your heart broken and feeling used afterwards".

"He what?" he asked me perplexed "I didn't know... I just...".

"Wanted to forget Zero so much that you would jump into the first guy that shows interest in you?" I interrupted him with a knowing, but sad, small smile "I know the feeling".

"Like with you , Derek and German?" he questioned me. I was about to protest but he kept on talking "German does not deserve what you are doing, Ahsha. I know that you aren't doing it because you are mean, but because you are confused. However, you love Derek and you must stop deceiving yourself. It isn't fair for you, or Derke, or German, especially for German. He will end up feeling even worst when you break up with him afterwards. You had already cheated on him".

"But..." I looked at my feet and sighed resigned "You are right, I shouldn't be playing this kind of games. That is Jelena's way not mine" I locked my eyes with his, showing my whole determination "I will set things right between German, Derek and I, but you will cancel your date with Lucas. Deal?".

"Deal" he chuckled amused at me, but I didn't care because I was able to help the... new friends that had helped me so much.

We spent the next hour preparing the food and putting on the table. We were already sitting at the table and eating while we enjoyed each other's company, until the door of the apartment was slammed open and a breathless very worried Zero entered.

Jude jumped off the chair and rushed to his ex-lover's side, you could easily see the concern of my friend for his loved one "Zero! Are you ok? What's wrong?".

"Tell me that it's a lie" I almost didn't hear Zero, by how low he spoke "Please tell me that you weren't stabbed" it almost hurt the desperate look in Zero's face.

His whole body was shaking in anticipation, his hands clenched and unclenched as if he was stopping himself from punching something, eyes blown wide open showing his raw anguish, lips closed in a thin line and ragged breathing.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Jude replied carefully, surely noticing the same as me... Zero was a time bomb ready to explode at any moment.

Zero lunched at Jude and ripped his shirt off him, the Devil Girls enjoyed the show quite much. Zero gasped and reached his trembling fingers to touch the bandage slowly, when Jude flinched away from his touch he closed his eyes as if he was in pain... and maybe he was. Watching your loved ones hurt was the worst feeling ever.

"I'm gonna kill them" he promised through gritting teeth "I will go to the police station and rip them into pieces with my bare hands!".

He turned around ready to commit murder but was stopped by Jude "Wait! Stop and think before doing a stupidity".

"I will not let them get away with it Jude!" he shouted back, we all froze when we saw the contained tears threatening to be spilled in Zero's eyes "They could have killed you Jude... I could have lost you again...".

Without anyone expecting it, Zero brought Jude down to meet his lips. My friend was stunned frozen at the beginning but he ended up kissing back. I was ashamed of being a voyeur and turned on by them, but I just couldn't take my eyes away from him. They both moved together and in perfect synchronization. You could practically feel the love in the air, as cheesy as it sounded. They really loved each other, but not only that... they were everything for each other.

"Gideon..." murmured breathlessly Jude once they broke apart.

I was confused at first but then Zero cut him off unfazed by his loved one saying another man's name. _That must be his true name,_ I thought, _I knew Zero was a stage name!_

"Let's be a normal couple... or as much as we can in this fucking strange life of ours" stated Ze... Gideon "Let's go out together, hold each other's hand, have dates and kiss in public. I almost lost you... I won't let that happen again" the desperation in Gideon's voice was heartbreaking.

He was so strong, I would be having a panic attack if something like that happened to my family or loved ones.

"Ok" replied Jude with a bright and big smile, before capturing Gideon's lips in another lip lock.

The devotion and adoration in Gideon's and Jude's eyes made my heart ache. I wanted that... I wanted that with Derek. Jude was right, I need to make things right back again.

"So cute!" squeaked excitedly Kyle, breaking the moment that the cute couple were having.

"Um... ladies, what are you doing here?" Gideon asked clearly embarrassed at being caught acting like this.

"Jude saved us and got hurt while doing it, we decided to take care of him this week-end as a thank you" answered Raquel with a sweet smile "Congratulations guys".

"Congratulations!" all the Devil Girls told them.

"Also... we are going to help Jude take over The Devils" I added slyly with a cocky smirk "Aren't we girls?" they cheered happily in accordance "Are you in Gideon?".

"Oh, I'm so in" he replied with a smirk of his own, you could notice that he was already preparing a plan to help his boyfriend.

Once we were all at the table Jude asked Gideon "How did you know about me being stabbed?".

"You don't know? It's all over the news" Gideon answered "The receptionist at the hospital you were told the local news about it. Lionel was furious and sue her, you should call her by the way. She was really worried about you".

"I'll call her later" Jude assured him.

"I knew that woman was bad news!" I said angrily "But that doesn't matter now" I shook my head "We have to make a plan to take over The Devils".

Watch out Jelena, we are coming after you!


	3. Sequel!

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _This work has a sequel, it's name is: New friends and allies part 2._**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy it as well._**

 ** _XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)_**


End file.
